Alive
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: After The Survivors are rescued from the roof of Mercy Hospital, Zoey undergoes an injury after fighting the hordes, the team get closer, and the infected are dealt with. Set in No Mercy, before Crash Course which doesn't follow on after. First Left 4 Dead fanfiction. Secrets and found, revelations are unveiled. Slight Bill/Zoey pairing. Multi-chapter. Please review!
1. The End

**First time writing a Left 4 Dead fan-fiction. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading and please review! :)**

**Rated T**

**Drama / Adventure / Friendship**

**Zoey & Bill**

**English**

**Alive**

The rescue by Francis; the act which took him not even a second to think about and then perform seemed like a distant memory to her now. The near-death experience, almost falling from the fire exit. The first time her and her team mates had laid eyes on and was at the mercy of the evolved infected seemed like years ago to her now: The Witch, Smoker, Hunter and the Tank.

But now, now she had her back to the wall and the wire mesh gun cabinet which held a small array of guns.

Choosing the machine gun, a first aid kit and more ammo which she will most probably need in the next however long it'll take for the rescue helicopter to make it's way to them and rescue them. Then taking them all away from the hell that had befallen once a beautiful and bustling city and to somewhere safe, secure and desolate maybe. Perhaps a small island or rural place where the infection hasn't spread to, she'd be glad of anywhere unpopulated, anything can be better than this.

The piercing screams of the infected reached her ears, waving the gun in the direction of each broken window then crouching before the cabinet, she locked and loaded, slapping in a fresh mag. Gripping the gun in her hands she flicked her eyes to Louis and Francis on her left and Bill, the leader and bad-ass Grandpa on her right. They made eye contact accidentally, their expressions just as grim as the other's. Bill's eyes narrowed slightly. "Ready for this?" He asked in his gruff tone, a puff of smoke blew out in front of him as he spoke, his thin lips held onto the cigarette, pursing them at the corner.

Zoey nodded, dully. Her gaze moved to the double brown doors, hearing the screams move closer, tied in with the sounds of the un-dead feet quickly stumbling towards the four.

The horde grappled with the door, clawing at it before one gave way, falling to the rain-soaked tarmac in pieces, outside. A few infected cavorted through but were soon picked off with a few well placed bullets from Louis.

A handful more clambered through the window, screeching loudly and immediately alerting Zoey to kill them. She aimed her gun and fired, the bullets tore through the first zombie's torso, stopping it in its tracks before peppering the chest of the zombie behind, blood oozed. Francis popped a cap into the moaning zombie lumbering towards him, a whole shell of bullets impacted its head. Blood and brains exploded into the air then painted the white wall a sickening red.

Soon, the horde became pouring into the room, bodies started piling up. Bill punched the zombies away, sending them sprawling as he easily killed each with a shot to each one's head.

Zoey grasped the handle of a gas tank, throwing it into the now open space where the doors once hung, since been ripped from their hinges by the savages trying to slaughter each of them.

The grey-faced zombies ignored it as it bounced around on the concrete near their feet, causing little noise until Zoey mowed down the group of zombies, making her vision clear to then take the shot.

She took it.

The tank exploded into flames, the fire licked it's way outwards, catching rabid zombies and pulling them within it's burning grasp. The heat reached the survivors, she watched as the horde fell into the orange and yellow burning mass. Making their work a little easier. The smell of burning flesh entwined with the rotten corpses churning her stomach, the stench of death was everywhere, the sewers were a field of roses compared. _That was bad, but this... _Zoey thought. Bodies of the dead now lay all throughout the hospital and took up part of the radio room. The fire devoured the horde, she watched them burn as they wildly spun and threw their arms into the air, groaning in pain as they died _again. _

After that, the building began to shake, the walls rumbled, slate and bricks fell from the roof as something threw it's weight around on the small structure. A roar filled the night as the thing hurtled down the wallspulling off plaster and more brick as it fell to the ground throwing it's hideously large arms behind it and booming another roar at the survivors,

sticking it tongue out then lumbering towards them all.

They quickly dispersed, backing out through the window and into the drumming rain, falling fast and forming puddles around the landing pad as they escaped the building. Meeting at the front of the building each took to arms, unloading bullets into the bulk of zombie, roaring and stamping its feet as it looked around for its meal. Snarling as it lost them, then bounding after to the wall of humans, all the while their bullets whipping through the air as each one plunged into the thick armour. The bullets seemed to have no effect on the bulbous mass, but it slowed as it reached them, stumbling first and then seemingly gaining a little more energy.

It swiped Zoey to the side, lifting her in the air momentarily, feeling her stomach drop as the ground came up to meet her.

She smashed her cheek into the ground with a crunching thud. Landing on her arm, tense, she pinned it beneath herself to the wet concrete as her cheek burned despite the cold of the rain covering half her face as it seeped into her matted hair. Zoey groaned in pain as she cracked open one eye, seeing her weapon on its side a few meters from her. She had dropped it as the mutated zombie knocked her away as if she was nothing.

Sitting up, she clutched her arm to her, her blood ran cold at the thought of it being broken. Zoey, whimpering saw her team mates pouring bullets into the beast before it fell on its face; a groaning snarl escaped its lips as it crashed to the floor in a mutated lump.

She staggered to her feet, her pulse throbbing in her ears and throat. Her vision blurred and became hazy as she felt herself being pulled to her feet, her head lolled to the side whilst a pair of arms caught her, thrust her gun in her arms and rumbled in her ear. "Ah, hell, you're gonna be fine..." A cloud of smoke appeared to the side of her, clouding her vision further when the sound of spinning rotary blades became apparent. A small helicopter came into view, the royal blue side of it catching her attention within the grey sky, her eyes went wide in surprise and elation. It glared off the floodlights and spun to the side, its large blades continued to spin as she gasped out. "The helicopter's here! Let's go!"

Moving away from Bill she stumbled to the ramp and to the waiting helicopter staying in mid-air, waiting for them. Dragging her body to the landing pad she heard the pilot barking encouragement and yelled that he couldn't stay there too long. She threw herself into the News chopper. Sitting behind the pilot, the small space soon filled up with her fellow survivors, out the corner of her eye she then noticed the stumbling mass of alerted zombies hurtling towards them. A smirk came upon her lips, cradling her hurt arm as the chopper doors slid back, blocking her view, blocking the horde's advances until blackness overcome her.

_**My new L4D fan fiction – hope you enjoyed! Review are much appreciated! Plot will begin in chapter 2 but for now, here's the interpretation for the No Mercy finale.**_

_**DCIPHOENIX**_


	2. Safety

**First time writing a Left 4 Dead fan-fiction. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading and please review! :) Thank you to those who have faved, followed & reviewed.**

**I'm continuing due to lack of reviews – hope you like this next chap!**

**Rated T**

**Drama / Adventure / Friendship**

**Zoey & Bill**

**English**

**Alive **

**Chapter Two**

She was comfortable. Zoey knew that much.

Her body was tired though comfortable, her once pinned down arm felt itchy, tight and was laid over her chest. She moved her finger tips together, feeling they were cold and bound together.

Unable to flex them, she bent the sheet down that lay over her, providing warmth and more comfort. Slowly opening her eyes Zoey moved her arm into her eye-line, getting a fuzzy sleep induced blur of it. Letting out an exasperated sigh after seeing the rough, hard plaster-cast around her wrist and arm which reached and stopped at her elbow. She wrinkled her nose at seeing herself in such bad shape. _Had it broken? Had it fractured? _It emitted a dull ache that was for sure.

It was dark too, dark enough that meant she couldn't see a mere meter in front of her, but there was enough light coming from what seemed to be an emergency support light above a doorway. Illuminating nearby surfaces with a blue glow.

Metallic tiles made up the walls, the ceiling and the floor. The bed was of the hospital variety, covered with blue sheets and not much else. The room was just as bare – either that or the lighting was really that poor. But for now, nothing else was in the small room apart from her, her bed and a small night-stand with her folded up red hoodie which, she noticed was no longer smelling of sewer.

Hearing mumbled voices outside the room, Zoey strained to make them out as she struggled to sit up then swung her legs off the bed and made to stand. Once stood, her legs felt as if they were going to give way from beneath her. The ice like floor chilling her toes while she stumbled towards the door. Stretching out her unhurt arm to steady herself also to make out any surfaces or any other pieces of furniture she might haphazardly walk into. She made it to the door, unsure whether to keep her eyes open or to shut them as the darkness looked the same regardless. Feeling out the lock with her fingers; a metal bolt with the stick pointing to the floor in a dent of the door – similar to an airlock, she clung to it with both hands, gasping in small shaky breaths of air from her small venture draining all energy from her body. _Just how long had she been out for?! And just where the hell was she? _Pulling open the heavy door, wrapping one hand around the handle she stepped out into the hall, darkness laid on the floor and walls, making her squint her eyes to see anything.

"You've been out fer ages..." A voice grumbled.

Zoey propped the door open with a foot and clutched her arm. "Bill?!" She asked, her voice wavered slightly as familiarity washed over her.

Bill illuminated his chin and beard when he lit his fresh cigarette with a lighter. "You expectin' someone else?" He looked her over partly. Not able to see her properly due to the half unlit area.

"No." She smirked and dived into his personal space, wrapping the older man in an awkward hug. Due to her plaster-cast getting in the way and the fact he had no idea what the young college student was doing.

"What the-" Bill grasped her shoulders and moved his head out the way in concern she'd knock out his penultimate cigarette.

"I didn't know where I was. Didn't know what happened, where you were..." She nervously ranted.

"I got ya now, kid..." He gave her back a rub. "The chopper guy took us to a military bunker or somethin' there's a few other lost bastards like us here."

Bill pulled her off him and his cigarette out of his mouth to take a long puff. "Let's get in ya room. Can't see a damn thing in here."

"Miss? Miss. You shouldn't be standing yet." A young woman wearing a lab coat and stethoscope hurriedly followed them into Zoey's room. The seeming to be Doctor patted the side of the wall which flicked on the lights. Zoey narrowed her eyes at the glare and quickly looked over at the stranger.

"I'm fine. Confused but fine." Zoey answered. The newcomer had red hair tied back in a messy bun and had on a Doctor's uniform underneath her lab coat. She clutched a clip board which she scribbled something down inside before smiling at Zoey and answering her.

"That's good, good that you're awake and good that you're up." Her smile broadened a fraction. "Now let's sort out the cobwebs shall we? You fractured your arm when an infected attacked you. We've put you in a cast and gave you some extra strength painkillers. You're in a safe area away from the infected, an underground science research bunker. We're trying to find a cure here while we rescue people like yourself from harm. We put out a message on the emergency frequency, your helicopter pilot got this message and brought you here." Her smile died and looked away from Zoey's green gaze. "But he was infected with the green flu. He sadly had to be... dealt with. I'm sorry."

The red-headed doctor handed Zoey a small tub of pills. "Take these once three times a day with a meal. Your friends are in the main, your shoes are under the bed." The doctor gestured to the bed with her clip board. "I'm off there now. To the _main_ not to your bed..." The red-head snickered then recovered from her slip of the tongue.

She patted her chest, "I'm Samantha. Find me if you have any questions, I'm a doctor. Used to work at Mercy Hospital, FYI!" Samantha beamed. "What a day to choose a shop-bought sandwich rather than the cafeteria crap, huh?" Sam smirked but lost her newly found humour at Bill and Zoey's dark, deathly expressions.

Sam licked the front of her top teeth, embarrassed. "I'll see you around." She exited the room, leaving the lights on and moving into the corridor where Zoey had found Bill.

After she had left Bill turned to Zoey and jerked his thumb at the door. "Looks like someone's found a new friend." He said under his breath, a half-chuckle left his lips as Zoey furrowed her brows at him. "Francis hates her..." Bill continued, looking at his cigarette, tapping the end before putting it back in his mouth.

"What's new?!" She raised her eyebrow.

Searching under the bed, she found her shoes. Zoey slipped them on, not bothering to tie the laces instead pushing them into the trainer. Leaving her hoodie, she went in search of her new friends and survivors.

Bill and Zoey walked the corridor, only made longer by the fact it was near pitch-black with only a handful of lights upon the ceiling only being turned on by sensing their presence. She looked up at each one glowing brighter as they passed underneath them. "Louis liked 'em too." Bill looked across at her. Earning a smirk from the brunette.

They reached the end of the short corridor, reaching another heavy metal door. Bill opened it for her, "Ladies first." He let go of it behind him and pushed her into the large room.

Tables and chairs made up close to all the large area as she entered it, noticing more of it as she moved into it. To the far right of the room was a small soup kitchen with a smattering of people getting served and seated at the tables. All wearing attire similar to Samantha's. At the opposite end of the room was some computers on desks, most in a pile with broken screens or smashed sides. Some with no signs of damage at all. All in a shaded area of the main room. Directly beside her was what looked like a fire escape inside, stairs similar to the flooring in the main only fenced off with bars and metal mesh grating.

Two vast windows opened the room up to the outside, sky-scrapers and clouds were noticeable. Though on closer inspection she noticed the view looked flat, unreal. _Huh. _She thought to herself. _The H.I.V.E. Resident Evil. 2002. Milla Jojovich. Michelle Rodriguez. _Her brain tracked back to nights in her cosy dorm room; sat in bed, with the sweet smell of popcorn in her nostrils as she snacked on the much loved cinema treat whilst watching horror films all night.

The movie had the same type of windows; giving the worker a false impression that they worked in a high-rise whereas they worked deep underground.

They moved away from the empty space and into the seating area. "Look who's up." Bill pulled her by the shoulders as he spoke to someone. Zoey looked away from the false windows and was met by the surprised expressions of Francis and Louis.

"Well, hey, hey. Look who's joined the land of the living." Francis retorted. "Or is it the land of the dead now?" He frowned.

"Hey, guys. Looks worse than it is." She set next to Louis as he nursed a black coffee, Francis across had a coffee, some soup and a serving of what looked like bake crossed with vomit.

"But you're breathing and you're here. That's all that matters." Louis' gentle positive tone reassured her, that and his hand upon her shoulder.

"Well this is shit, it's rank. Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a frickin' steak." Francis moaned at his given meal. Pushing it away from him then rubbing at his stubble with a leather gloved hand.

"Did you get your coffee from over there, Louis?" Zoey asked, standing and ignoring Francis' outburst. Only just realising the delicious aroma of coffee wafting over to her.

She pointed to the make shift refectory.

"Yeah, you want me to get your a cup?" The ever cheerful business man chimed.

"Nah, it's my arm that's hurt. Not my legs. I'm capable to walking." Zoey moved around the table to Francis' side. "Can I get you anything?"

"Same." Francis crossed his arms over himself and looked down at his food in disgust. "Nothin' can be as bad as that crap."

"What were you expecting, Francis? Beer, burger and fries?!" Louis chuckled lightly.

"Well, yeah!"

"They're on rations. The power's on emergency-"

The bickering voices of Louis and Francis faded as she got closer to the small serving hatch, getting two coffees for them both. She noticed Sam standing beside her, sipping her own black coffee. "Not bad, huh?" Samantha smiled.

"Beats living out there." Zoey cocked her head to the windows.

Sam let a small chuckle escape her lips, her laughter reaching her warm chestnut brown eyes. "They're not real. They're fake, to give the worker-"

"-a 'normal' working enviroment. Right?" Zoey honestly smiled for the first time since the hospital's elevator ride after Bill had cracked a joke about the zombie apocalypse of 1957 or something to help pass the time.

"Good girl, not many people know that." The side of Sam's mouth quirked up slightly, elongating the first two words. "Right, now that you're better, well up at least. You're gonna be bunking with one of your Survivor buddies. Single rooms are only for patients." Her tone changed.

"Oh yay(!)" Zoey groaned in mock fear then looked straight at Samantha. "Patients?" Her eyebrow raised, eyes narrowed as an alarm bell rang somewhere in her mind.

"Mm. Hate to be the one to break this to you but... even though you're immune. You still carry the Green Flu. But we're all the same here, we all do, we're all carriers. So there's only two ways to see this – a) we're all in the same boat. Or b) we're stuck with one another." Sam gave a sad smile.

"Oh, God..." Zoey ran her fingers over the grimy bare skin of her upper chest and arms, looking down at herself. Half expecting to see her veins had turned black or that her skin had taken an ashen appearance. Her mouth went dry at the sickening news and at the prospect that she, they might have been the ones to infect the chopper pilot...

"You're fine. You don't have any of the symptoms. Neither do your boys." Sam broadly grinned and gave positive nod in hope to perk Zoey's spirits. "Now, let's get you a sling. We don't want you harming yourself further do we?"

Once all tethered up to perfection, ensuring her arm would in now ways be harmed with a knock or bump. Zoey had gone to rest with her fellow team, finding out they all already knew about they all being unfortunate carries of the virus. Each taking it in their own way, each not really showing about how they felt about the whole ordeal.

Then receiving a suggestion they should all retire soon, seeing as it was night. Much to Zoey's disapproval they had all moved into their sleeping quarters for the night. Francis and Louis bunked together and Sam had pulled some strings so she could be room mates with Zoey. Bill was lucky enough to be sharing with a guard who worked the night shift – getting the best deal according to Louis about how the war vet wouldn't have to put up with Francis' snoring.

Samantha handed Zoey her red jacket and a large white t-shirt to sleep in. "Best PJs in 5 miles let me tell you." She joked to the college girl. "There's a shower in the bathroom. With hot water and towels, knock yourself out – you look like you could do with one."

She took her sling off for her shower, hoping to redress herself afterwards. "Thanks, Sam." Zoey took the clothes, sighing at the thought of a hot shower. Carrying the t-shirt with her to the bathroom, finding inside the poky room, a step-in shower, sink and small toilet. A handful of military grade toiletries sat in the corner of the shower.

_Military food, military beds and soaps; they might as well sign up right there..._

Zoey took a quick shower, relishing in the way the water was at the right temperature, and the fact she could wash out all the grime her body and hair had collected through the travels into the undead riddled subway, sewer and hospital.

Her hair hung around her shoulders, washed, smelling of soap instead of filth. Wearing the t-shirt over nothing else but her underwear she climbed into bed. Sleep would be much appreciated but due to Francis' snoring coming through the wall and her forty winks caught earlier – sleep didn't seem to be on the table. Also, the news that she was a carrier, an infected of the green flu didn't help her to sleep. The same virus that had brought down and brought to a stop all of Pennsylvania, that had killed her parents and all the residents of her once loved home was now inside her though not harming her.

Zoey rolled over to face Sam, already sleeping like a log. How she'd done that was a mystery to her. She'd not even been all that long in the shower.

Reluctantly getting out of bed, she shoved on her jeans, managing to do them up despite her sling. Immediately regretting the action as she felt the dirt in the denim cling back onto her fresh skin.

Going in search of the refectory to grab some food to take her painkillers with, she passed Bill's quarters. Hearing him mumbling to himself about the lack of cigarettes. Sneaking in his room she closed the door behind her.

Bill looked up at her, his last cigarette lit in his mouth.

"Couldn't sleep." She said, truthfully.

"So you thought yer would come and annoy me. How thoughtful." He dead-panned, nodding to himself.

"Francis is snoring through the damn wall, Sam's off like a log and as much as I've grown used to falling asleep listing to Francis at night. I would like some peace and quiet." She dropped her shoulders. "And I miss hearing you clean your gun at night..."

"Could do it now if ya want." Bill dropped the lighter on his bed and picked up his weapon by its muzzle.

"How the hell did you get that in here?!" Zoey walked over to him, the light above glowing a little brighter. "Francis said they took all our weapons when we came in."

"I bunk with a guard. Know where they keep 'em locked up...and I don't trust these fools." He continued, staring at the opposite wall.

"Mind if I stay? Don't think they serve food at this time and I can't take my meds without it." Zoey changed the subject.

"Your arm botherin' ya?" Bill asked, concerned.

"No, just thought they'd help me drift off." She shook her head. "I'll start them tomorrow."

A beat of silence passed. "Ah, you can stay. Can't be any worse than having all _three_ of ya." Bill shoved his boots off his feet, carefully extinguished his cigarette then got into bed. Taking off his beret and motioning her to come over. "Come here, kid. Not gonna let you go without sleep." He moved over in the single bunk, letting her get in then throwing the sheet over her.

She lent on her side and her good arm, snuggling into Bill as he moved his arm around her as his other clutched his Assault Rifle. "You sleepin' with your gun?" Zoey queried, her voice half taken aback, half comforted.

"Yeah. Weren't you?" Bill asked back.

"Hm, yeah... I can't pull any punches there then." Her smile was evident in her voice.

Zoey felt her body relax, closing her eyes as she tried to let her mind go blank she heard the emergency power switch off for the night.

_**End of Chapter Two.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! :D Please review! Next chapter's all ready to be posted. If I get enough reviews, I'll do it ASAP!**_


	3. Options

**I don't own Left 4 Dead and/or it's characters. The beautiful, brilliant brainy peoples at Valve do.**

**First time writing a Left 4 Dead fan-fiction. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading and please review! :)**

**tgThank you to those who have faved, followed & reviewed.**

**I'm still continuing due to lack of reviews – hope you like this next chap! Belated nod to the Resident Evil movie back in Chapter 2. that gave me some of the inspiration for this fiction. That and The Walking Dead. **

**Rated T**

**Drama / Adventure / Friendship**

**Zoey & Bill**

**English**

**Alive **

**Chapter Three**

Zoey woke to the glare of the ceiling light glaring in her eyes, the emptiness of the bed and the silence of the small cell of room. Only being broken by a steady whirr of a fan.

She groaned sleepily at she got up, realising she'd been sprawled out over her fractured arm. Deciding to go in search of food again to actually take her pain meds this time, getting alerted by the growing ache in her arm. She got out of bed and walked bear-foot to the cafeteria, getting served a foul looking oat dish then sitting down with her fellow survivors, already up and eating.

"We're getting served gruel now?" The ever grumbling Francis disapproved his second meal in the research facility. "Why couldn't they just kill us out there?!"

Zoey shook her head at his comment. She was glad of her rescuer and those survived, smart and brave enough to do this for 'lucky' people trapped, survived and in need of help.

"Well I slept like a baby." Louis stretched his arms over his head and looked at Francis.

"Good for you brother(!)" Francis snarled, making eye contact.

"Well, when you'd stopped snoring that is..." Louis tutted.

"I told you! I don't snore!" The biker defended himself.

"Yeah, well let's ask those two and the whole of town who had to put up with it in the safe rooms!"

"Whatever."

Zoey continued to listen to them both bicker as she popped the lid of her pills with one hand and took one with a mouthful of cooling coffee. "So, what do you suppose we do today?" She asked her team, crowded around one of the tables. "I'd never figured we'd actually be bored..."

"Well, I've been asked to get the computers up and running, and to help with the security system. If the main gate get penetrated and stuff. And to make sure the generator runs smoothly." The black man puffed his chest out, proudly. "You could teach people how to shoot, Zoey? Your Dad taught you, right?" Louis asked.

"Um, yeah. But I don't think I'm that good to teach other people..." Zoey frowned, not to comfortable with Louis bringing up the subject of her parents who'd died by her hand, was infected with the virus and who she'd not had the time to properly mourn over. She'd told them all about it when they had first found her, huddled in her dorm room, a pistol in her shaking hands and her room mate eagled out on her back with a hole through her head.

They'd asked how she could shoot – then it had all came tumbling out.

"You're good, Zoe'." He nodded.

"Yeah, he's right and someone needs to teach this sorry lot how to shoot right." Bill added, cocking his head to the scientists and Doctors huddled around the cafeteria opening.

"I could do it, I suppose..." She thought. Her mind being brought to the present. "You could do it too, Bill?" She looked up at the older man.

"Wish I could, kid. I've asked to help the journey into Riverside to help folk rescue more lost souls." Bill answered. The absence of a cigarette took her attention slightly.

"All the while they search for a cure. God help 'em." Louis joined.

Zoey nodded at Bill's answer. "So we've all got jobs to do, that's cool."

"Not all of us." Louis raised one eyebrow and thumbed at Francis next to him.

The larger man chewed the inside of his mouth then looked at each of them. "Ah. I could go with Bill and look for people or help guard this sorry place. Someone with a brain needs to."

Zoey moved her gaze to the Doctors, now taking a particular interest in the team. They each took a look at them then turned back to their colleagues whispering amongst themselves. "Is it me or do you think we're the first group of survivors they've seen?" She arched an eyebrow at her friends, deep in thought.

"They weren't keeping us under close scrutiny." Louis answered first. "They were until they found out we're not infected. No, that we were immune. Carriers." The black man rubbed his shaved head. "I dunno, it's confusing..."

"Well, they were with Zoey. They'd took a keen interest in you when I were carryin' your sorry ass off the chopper." Bill thought back.

Zoey widened her eyes at the Army vet. "You carried me?" She lent back, fairly stunned.

"Yeah. Had to get yer in here, couldn't just leave ya could I? And you were out like a light after that damn Tank started laying into ya." Bill shook his head and patted his chest pockets for his cigarettes and lighter. "God damn it, I'm finally out." He frowned.

"Oh, like, thanks for that." Zoey blushed then rubbed the back of her neck.

"...and she's not as light as she looks, kids." Bill got up in search of a smoke, leaving with that comment.

"Hey!" She stared at the retreating form of their leader. "Grumpy SOB." She mumbled to herself when the man in question was out of ear-shot.

"Reminds me of high school..." Francis smirked, his dark beard scrunching up slightly, making his expression all the more comical.

"Screw you. I'm gonna get started with my job." She left the table as well. After downing the last of her coffee Zoey found Sam in her usual spot in the refectory.

"Hey, is there a shooting range here?" Zoey queried, shuffling her arm around in the sling.

"What, you want to perfect your shooting one limb down?" Samantha answered, smirking and showing a few incisor teeth.

"I could easily shoot like that." The brunette defended herself. "But, no. Not today. I wanna help people hereperfect _their_ shooting."

Sam looked from the bottom of her coffee cup to Zoey. "We don't have a shooting range per se, but we have a training room for the guards. I'll see what I can do." Sam's expression changed to a more curious one. "Who taught you?"

"My Dad. He was a cop, wanted me to do the same. But I wanted to study film. That's what I was at College for before this..." She trailed off, staring at her sling and cast. "But I just stayed in my room most of the time watching reruns of my favourite horror movies." Zoey gave a slight shrug. "Guess it was the right thing to do after all."

Her gaze then moved onto the wall behind Sam. "But it was the reason they died. _I _was the reason they died, I was at the house when the infection hit. We were talking about that when one came into the house, stumbling towards us. I froze. Then they got bit. Mom first..." Her eyes filled with tears, her throat going into the familiar choking feeling when she was about to cry. "Then she got my Dad, I had to do it. Had to kill 'em both." Her voice broke as she fought the tears.

"Hey, it's okay." Sam pulled the smaller woman into a hug, brushing away trails of long hair away from her face. Still long and hanging after not being tied up. "You did the right thing, even if you not think it is. You would've been killed too." Sam stroked her cheek with her thumb, her face softened. Not like she always held a stern expression but it was almost as if her eyes were smiling. "You're like the little sister I never had." The redhead revealed. "You know, didn't recognise you at first..." Sam picked up a strand of Zoey's brunette hair.

Zoey's eyes were wet with few shed tears, she swallowed hard. "I feel woozy." She licked her lips, finding them dry.

"You taken your meds?" Sam questioned, the Doctor role kicking in after a moment's lapse.

Zoey nodded. "Didn't have food though. Couldn't eat."

Sam took Zoey by the waist and into the refectory. Sneaking in behind a cook she stole a plate of lavishly buttered toast and gave it to Zoey. "Eat. Eat and I'll see about the weapon's room for you."

The college girl was reluctant at first but then tucked into both slices, devouring them in a matter of seconds.

"Now, feel better?" Sam looked over Zoey's pale complexion, only made worse by her white vest.

"Yeah, thanks." She licked the butter off her dry lips, almost forgetting how good it tasted.

"Good. Now take a pain pill, Doctors orders and go back to your friends. And I'll talk to someone about you becoming teacher."

**End of Chapter Three.**

**Zoey'g gonna teach people top kick assssssss! :DDDD**


	4. The Gun Show

_**I don't own Left 4 Dead and/or it's characters. The beautiful, brilliant brainy peoples at Valve do.**_

_**First time writing a Left 4 Dead fan-fiction. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading and please review! :)**_

_**Thank you to those who have faved, followed & reviewed.**_

_**I'm still continuing due to lack of reviews – hope you like this next chap! Belated nod to the Resident Evil movie back in Chapter 2. that gave me some of the inspiration for this fiction. That and The Walking Dead. **_

**Sorry for the late delay, I've been ill and off college with a gastrointestinal which has been horrid. :( But I'm here, now with a new chapter! Reviews are most welcome, as ever I would love to know what you think! **

**Rated T**

**Drama / Adventure / Friendship**

**Zoey & Bill**

**English**

**Alive **

**Chapter Four**

The first bullet whipped through the air with a whistle, tearing into the standee, splintering the wood as it impacted. The next several she fired off did the same. She unloaded more bullets at the cut out's head; managing three out of the fired four and at the heart; each one zipped through the cardboard and wood, leaving a hollow crash in the air.

Zoey held her weapon in her hand, hard enough so the kickback didn't knock it out of her small hands but weak enough so she wasn't gripping it whilst firing.

She moved her cast hand over her bent knuckles around the handle of the pistol. Steadying her aim, controlling her breathing as she fired the last one – emptying the chamber completely seeing the last bullet hit the standee right between the eyes.

"And that's the end of that chapter." Zoey smiled to herself at the ability to kill cardboard zombies despite her fractured wrist and cast making it harder to shoot.

She took her cast hand away from the gun and put the pistol down on the gun table. Currently sporting a wide array of military issue weapons from pistols, machine guns, shotguns and scoped hunting and sniping rifles.

She poked her finger into the cast joined between her thumb and pinkie finger, feeling it itchy as some hatred flickered into life within her at the damn cast getting in the way.

Sam clapped her hands together as she walked over to Zoey, removing some black ear protectors and shooting glasses. "_Very_ good, I can see why you survived as you did." Sam gave a toothy grin then extended a finger at her new friend seeming to not get along with her wrist's cast. "Ah, ah! Stop that. You'll adjust the position of the cast." Samantha warned.

Zoey left the cast alone and looked over at her handiwork. "One limb down and still not bad." She pursed her lips and took a look at Sam, carefully choosing to repeat the doctor's earlier words.

Sam nodded. "I think you're good enough to teach the guys. Or to clean their weapons, set up the stands and all that jazz." The women exchanged a look then Zoey gave a slight frown.

"Didn't sign up for this to be someone's gun cage guy." She shook her head.

"I know." The doctor, who happened to be a fraction taller answered. "But if that's what it takes to teach, be all for it. Not to mention the guards don't trust new people much. Not to mention survivors and carriers."

Zoey nodded nonchalantly and cleared up her weapons and gear, deep in thought as memories swam within her mind. _Savour the good times right? _But sometimes remembering the good times hurt. Knowing that things will most unlikely not be returning to normal. But normal would be pretty good right now - what she wouldn't give to clean her father's gun to be ready for action. What she wouldn't give for one more faked sick day with her room mate watching yet another scary movie up to her eyes in unfinished due coursework and empty popcorn packets...

She sorted the guns to their allotted places upon the gun racks along the back wall, also bearing indentations in the foam for grenades, rocket launchers and all manner of fire-power and machinery intended to wreak bloody havoc and death upon the gathering hordes of zombies as each minute passed. Sam put away her protection gear away and put something on the desk. "Give these to your friend. They might cheer him up." The redhead said then left.

Zoey took one last look around the empty space, moving away from the long gun wall and small table, picking up the offered gift. She saw her cardboard victim close to the far wall, illuminated in the artificial lighting but half in shadow as Zoey peered over at it, lent on the ledge of the firing bench. Reminded of the one at the police station her father used to take her to so she could watch him shoot and give him praise when she was younger. It made her heart ache as sorrow washed over her. Sometimes it's best not to think of the good times.

Zoey made her way into the main, taking the spacious elevator up to the floor. She saw below the fake skyscraper image something similar to a garage door opened wide as a metallic truck with fat, wide wheels, with amour plating and a small blacked out wind screen split in two took her interest. The vehicle, tank like in appearance with an open back entrance door which door touched the floor.

She saw Bill suiting up with some others in some tactical uniforms outside the main and in the darkness that lay beyond.

She walked up to him, crossing the threshold into what looked like an underground tunnel where the armoured vehicle was parked outside of. "Getting ready to move out?" Zoey asked the older man.

Bill nodded in agreement, turning to look at the once college student.

"Here, Sam told me to give you these." Zoey handed Bill a full packet of cigarettes still with the wrapper on them.

"Not my brand. But God bless ya, kid." He patted her arm and pocketed the cigarettes, placing one in his mouth to light later.

"Just take care, old man." Zoey warmly spoke, her voice soft and riddled with concern with a gentle shake of head. She hugged Bill, moving her arm around his waist .

"Course I will, kid." He tapped a finger underneath her chin. "Look after 'em, Zoe', someone needs to." Bill answered the young dark haired woman.

Receiving an order from the driver and seeing the rest of the adventuring group move into the vehicle, Bill cast a look at Zoey.

"Gotta be off now. I'll see ya later. You won't even notice I'm gone." He gave her a nod and followed a couple of soldiers into the back of the truck.

"I doubt that, sir." Zoey said to herself, watching the armoured truck fire up as the driver put key into ignition. The back door closed as it rumbled into life being driven the length of the tunnel. She backed away into the main as she shutter door came down. The lights of the truck became non-existent then were blocked entirely from her view.

_**End of Chapter Four.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! :D Please review!**_

_**I want to know your thoughts/suggestions and what you want to happen next!**_


	5. Feelings

I don't own Left 4 Dead and/or it's characters. The beautiful, brilliant brainy peoples at Valve do.

First time writing a Left 4 Dead fan-fiction. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading and please review! :)

Thank you to those who have faved, followed & reviewed.

I'm still continuing due to lack of reviews – hope you like this next chap! Belated nod to the Resident Evil movie back in Chapter 2. that gave me some of the inspiration for this fiction. That and The Walking Dead.

Thought I'd give you a second chapter one in one month! Seasons Greetings!

**Rated T**

**Drama / Adventure / Friendship**

**Zoey & Bill**

**English**

**Alive **

**Chapter Five**

With her hair in it's usual long, loose ponytail, two strands at her cheeks, Zoey waved over at Sam. She saw the redhead scanning the unusually busy main sector of the building with guards in heavily armoured clothing. Some had see-through riot shields, others carrying a big assault rifle in their arms.

For once she was up at night time. Seeing the night shift busy themselves with their once unknown out-of-sight duties.

Sam reached the younger woman, taking in her clenched jaw and pressed together lips. She frowned and looked about her, as if to question her expression.

"I'm gonna miss that son of a bitch." Zoey swallowed hard.

"Hey, he's gonna be just fine, let me tell you. He's with the best boys we have here – taught in both tactical and defensive attack, all packing some pretty heavy gear too. Extract, search and retreat." Sam gave a quirk of the head and continued with a small but definite noticeable lilt in her voice. "That's all what's to it, really."

"Great." The brunette replied, a sad smile forming on her lips.

"...word has reached the grunts here of your handiwork on cardboard Joe." Sam cracked a smile. Then realised her stab at humour.

Since the young college girl turned bad ass Zombie killer – Francis' words – Samantha Frost had found something that could quite possibly be fun within her cold, scientific job and role at the facility. Even though the reward of helping people and the ever present feel of making a difference in the world – before and after the apocalypse was a reward in it's self. But just waking up, knowing there was someone, a fellow female in a man's job able to give her friendship and sisterly love and tendencies made it all the more worth it.

As well as providing her with a chance to tell a joke or two.

"They wondered what happened with their cardboard friend and by word of mouth, found out it was _your _handiwork." She smiled. "I think someone's getting their guard gun training!" Sam said in a sing-song voice.

Zoey returned the smile and nodded. "I can't wait!"

Sam's eyes smiled again. "Now, you feelin' better?"

The smaller brunette smiled then rubbed her stomach, feeling all previous tension gone from her body. "Much better."

She turned to the bolted shut large garage door but felt Sam grab her wrist, getting her to turn back to her. "A warm drink, a snack then bed for you, Missus." The doctor beamed then was ever, went back to her duties.

"Just hope Bill's feeling better!" Zoey called to Sam. "He's a miserable bastard on nicotine withdrawal!"

Sam turned and raised her hand in a raised thumb before jogging away into the further recesses of the building.

Zoey took her eyes away from Samantha's departure and made her way to get some food. Somehow getting used to the routine the science facility had created in her, she walked over to the refectory, hoping to get served the usual helping of coffee and whatever treat they had cooked up this time for her and the workers.

As she made her way over, her mind swam in worry and anxiety of what might be happening above ground, her thoughts solely on their father figure: Bill. The bad-ass Grandpa and Army vet to the core. Probably relishing in the fact he could deal out misery to the horde that once troubled his team.

Currently, possibly finding out new survivors to bring back with them. All the while battling the undead that they and he once battled to get to the facility - now he was doing the same to help others to achieve the same thing.

Thinking after getting served to go look for her friends to converse about their time in their new home and the break from them and the leader of their pack, Zoey grabbed two coffees – managing to carry one in her cast hand and went in search of Louis. Imagining he would be the easiest to find out of her two friends.

The latter most probably holed up with technology, wires and computers up to his eyes.

After several minutes of trying to find Louis; looking important, asking for directions once and as if she owned the place – Zoey had found her once IT workaholic friend. Finding him a few floors more down underground, where the computer systems, mainframes were less than likely to overheat.

The slim business man was sat on a corner of two tables in the middle of the room, tapping away at a computer with a handful situated on desks around the sides of the room. Louis' brown eyes drooped with a need of sleep, a break or the brown coloured gold Zoey had in a cup for him. He rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and index finger before loosening his already informally swaying red tie.

"What ya doin'?" Zoey cheerily asked, accidentally startling the black man.

She winced comically and reached the cup of delightfully smelling coffee to him. "I come bearing gifts." She handed it to him.

"Didn't your Mom ever tell you not to sneak up on people?" Louis smirked and took the coffee. He hopped off the table and left the computer running something that looked like it should have been on a screen in the _Matrix _movies. "How you holding up, girl?"

He added before she could reply.

"Was gonna ask you the same thing. It's one of the reasons I came to find you." She shrugged. "You look like you need the coffee."

Louis nodded, truly happy with the female for providing him with the means of a few more minutes, if not several working on his current task. "Ah, I do. Thanks." He looked over his shoulder at his computer. "I can leave that for a couple of minutes."

"You sure?" She perched on the table.

"Sure. I'm reconfiguring the back up plan that had the power, water and security systems shutting off if the PIN code isn't entered every night. It's to save energy from the generator if we get broken in and if... _something _was to happen to the people. I'm changing it so the code has to be entered in every week instead of every night. Less trouble but it'll take a while." He finished. "What's on your mind?" He said with a troubled sigh.

Zoey inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she breathed in. "I'm worried about him." She answered, pouting slightly.

"Don't be, darlin'. Don't wet your eyes, he's gonna be just fine. He managed to get us all to safety, didn't he?" He tried a smile. "And it was with a lot less people. Inexperienced with a gun, too..." Louis opened his hands out to her, with one still wrapped around his coffee.

Which, she noticed was halfway down and still emitting steam.

"You never knew how to fire?" Zoey's mouth fell agape.

He nodded. "Hmm-mm. Got to where I am today by killing a guy -my work mate with a damn fire extinguisher. No guns allowed." He punned. "Now." Louis moved over to hold Zoey's wrist.

"You stop worrying." Louis made eye contact with her. "He's gonna be fine, _we're _gonna be fine. So go get some sleep and you can give me the rest of that if you're not drinking it."

Seeing Louis gesture to the only sipped coffee, Zoey left in on the desk and hugged the taller man. "Thanks, Louis. You're a good friend." Feeling heat radiate through Louis' thin white shirt, she embraced him more.

"Aw, man. It's nothing." He hugged Zoey back.

"Heh. Make sure you get to hit the hay yourself. You look like you're almost there now." she chuckled.

"A few minutes more, Mom?" He gave a big brown eyed puppy dog look which made her smile.

She nodded at him and made to leave. "Just don't stay up to late." Zoey headed to her quarters for the night, hearing Louis hum to himself as he finished up on his work. Knowing talking to the most positive man she knew would rest her mind for the time being until their leader was back with them.

_**End of Chapter Four.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! :D As ever, please review! I want to know your thoughts/suggestions and what you want to happen!**_


	6. Chance Meetings

**I don't own Left 4 Dead and/or it's characters. The beautiful, brilliant brainy peoples at Valve do.**

**First time writing a Left 4 Dead fan-fiction. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading and please review! :)**

**Thank you to those who have faved, followed & reviewed.**

**I'm still continuing due to lack of reviews – hope you like this next chap! Belated nod to the Resident Evil movie back in Chapter 2. that gave me some of the inspiration for this fiction. That and The Walking Dead. **

**Rated T**

**Drama / Adventure / Friendship**

**Zoey & Bill**

**English**

**Alive **

**Chapter Six**

The several days of waiting eventually turned into a week. A week with him gone and what could be shown for it?

Her sling now unneeded, her heath slowly returning to normal. Both the females were glad of that.

Louis' work in the basement over and done with. The geeks and grunts showing their thanks only after being told of Louis' achievement.

Francis was even warming to Samantha after spending more nights in one room – Bill's. They managed to tell one another of their days. What it brought them, what they did and if anyone knew of when their leader was returning.

Sam had managed to sneak her possessions into hers and Zoey's room. Now making their room seem more homely and not a portion of Army barracks.

The presence of the Army men and woman patrolling day and night became a norm. Them and their weapons. Francis was still moaning and groaning about the state of the food. More than once in the past he'd possibly physically mourned for the passing of fast food chains and restaurants.

It felt like Bill had been gone for weeks.

And gave her not so much in his place.

Her sneaking into his room at numerous points of the day became more often. Once, having a chance to chat with his room mate. The soldier working nights.

He was all for her gun training, more than pleased she'd be teaching others it after surviving something so young. Putting her time to helping those shipped out from safety - a place in the military had it's perks – with little to no idea how bad it really was out there.

She didn't broadcast it on all channels like _someone _ in her team. But if someone asked, she would kindly answer.

Her new gun training had been... fun.

Samantha was right about some of the Army guys not wanting to get taught by a woman. But with some of her father's anger, not to mention shooting ability had helped.

Along with Sam offering to get her hands on her ponytail to turn it into a Samantha Frost inspired bun. A speech had followed her question as to how she switched dream careers for bed pans and blood bags. A seminar in hair dressing then a job doing what she set her sights on changed when a doctor came in claiming those wanting to join the profession was falling and that those needing medical care was rising.

How could she not join? Her mind had changed right there, right then. Just in the time it took for her to fix the Doc a pixie cut.

At least that's what Zoey remembered about her new friend's insightful talk.

Cardboard Joe and his similarly flat brothers with multiple fresh holes in several limbs was undoubtedly proof Zoey's first shooting had gone down a storm.

She'd made cardboard mincemeat out of her standee near enough, had then earned the respect of the Army guys and gals to either show off in front of teacher or to prove to each other how good they were.

The rest was history.

Pride nestled in her heart many hours after the training but the time to brood after Bill's decision had quickly returned. Thankfully it was before the time the lights shut off for the night and when Bill's room mate was on shift.

Zoey had chomped the pillow with her woes and whys as to why he would do such a thing. Always very near to forgiving him before sleep clawed at her mind. Always waking up and feeling the forgiveness didn't stay within her as she had slept.

That had too, become the norm. Coffee in the morning, then again before the gun training, dinner in the late afternoon and more of the stuff with her day ending missing his presence still...

Sleep's gentle pull had loosened her from it's grip and Zoey had this time when waking not been greeted by the florescent light's rays in her eyes. Her steady breathing and not so much throbbing wrist calmed her.

"Well at least you don't snore like some of us..." Bill chuckled lightly.

Zoey flinched or rather jumped as she wiped sleep from her eyes and pushed her hoodie from her body which acted as a makeshift blanket for the night. Sleeping_ in_ his bed without him there seemed just a little bit too freaky, even for her.

She blinked a few times from confusion and the dim light.

"Bill? I almost gave up hope. Was already contemplating coming out there after ya." Zoey smiled.

Bill shook his head.

"Took a while to get the newbies here."

She couldn't miss the smirk in his voice.

"But we got back home eventually." He looked over at her.

Zoey had titled her chin up on his pillow to try and meet her gaze with his. She could barely make out his silhouette in the darkness, his voice was the only thing that registered his presence. "Get some kip, kid. Somethin' is about to kick off. Get your A game on." He gave a quick shake of her shoulder and was gone from eye- earshot.

The cold blue rays in her eye made her groan, rising from the bed Zoey pulled her hoodie around her shoulders. After finding it fallen off her skin during the night. The smell of burnt rubber made a vast anomaly out of the usual sights and smells installed in the science building.

She stood at the far end of the main area. Watching five battered and bruised survivors be checked over from top to toe by some of Sam's colleagues.

"Guess who's home?" Sam whispered in the brunette's ear. She gave a slight push to get her in the direction of the new arrivals and returned Army personnel.

Casting a small look over her shoulder, the ever present half smile on the Doctor's lips was there once again.

Zoey reached the brute metal door, seeing the armoured truck parked beyond. Finding the ground of Army men still sat in back.

"I'm so damn glad we found some. Not that I don't mind killing the undead guys... but we found some survivors. It would've been a pretty sorry and pointless mission if we didn't." The unmistakeable New York accent from the Army guy Zoey first saw greeted her ears. Someone turned off the still gunning engine so she could listen in more. But Mister blonde and blue eyed New Yorker saw her before he could continue. "Hey there, gorgeous."

"Before you start tryin' ter get in her knickers too. You should know she's with me." Bill.

Lit up and _cheerful _say the least appeared inside the truck. "After listening to your stories of 'the good old days' surely ya didn't think I wouldn't have learnt something from them?"

The soldier shrugged and walked off chewing gum and carrying his helmet, hopefully now uninterested.

Bill threw his combat clothes to the floor of the truck and stepped onto the opened electronic door touching the tarmac outer ground.

He walked down it, blowing out a big puff of smoke. The look on his face was a picture. A picture that told her he'd not took a drag for a while.

Each footstep he made gave a small clunk underfoot on the metal.

"Just got here?" Zoey innocently asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Placing the cigarette back in his mouth he had reached the end of the door.

"I... nothing."

He gave a small shake of head. Never, ever would he understand the brain of that girl.

But, he'd take care of her even if she came out with movie quotes and trivia as odd times.

Hell, he'd even missed them,

"So," he threw a smile at her. "Missed me?"

"Like hell." She returned his affections.

**Happy New Chapter everyone! :P Hope you like this new bit.**

**Quite different from my other stuff but, hey, new year. New work. I started reading again, too. So that may've made an impression. Hope you like it!**

**Please review! *bribes with zombie shaped cookies***


	7. Return

**I don't own Left 4 Dead and/or it's characters. The beautiful, brilliant brainy peoples at Valve do.**

**Hope you enjoy! Happy reading and please review! :)**

**Thank you to those who have faved, followed & reviewed.**

**I'm still continuing due to lack of reviews – hope you like this next chap! **

**Rated T**

**Drama / Adventure / Friendship**

**Zoey & Bill**

**English**

**Alive **

**Chapter Seven**

He pulled a cigarette out of the packet. His replenished load, his new pack was only four already gone, but he couldn't help but embellish the fact he was glad he could rest for five minutes without the possibility of being torn apart just so he could stop and take a drag.

Five healthy survivors in place of one cigarette.

He couldn't complain.

They had been so glad to see them and their truck mowing through a few dozen infected like they were bowling pins. The headlights on the big armoured truck blared down the street before they could even see the group of huddled humans. Their obvious leader wielding the only loaded guns they had, his face highlighted by the bright lights. The others either cowering behind their leader survivor or facing the opposite way with a crude form of weapon – either a crowbar or baseball bat.

He, they had rescued them anyhow. As well as finding a whole load of goodies in the meantime before finding the lucky few.

**f

Of course she felt relieved. Heh, she'd be mad not to. The now fresh and thankful faces of the poor bastards he'd brought back made the relieve a little all the more clearer. But leaving her in the first place. That was still gnawing away in a part of her head.

Betrayal of his own team? Jealousy, fear of him? That he had taken under his wing some more vulnerable people. That he had left them and may not have returned to look over them. _Her. _

Sat with her legs crossed and her arms folded over herself, one holding a steaming cup of cocoa. If she had had the other brown beverages available, she might just fine well throw the mug at the now returned and hardly dishevelled Bill.

Francis busied himself across from her, oblivious with her thoughts running rampart through her head, with what now she saw to be a pack of cards. Each with a scantily dressed woman sporting different types of underwear on the more valuable cards.

She rolled her eyes and sighed so he'd notice.

"What? Gotta do somethin' to pass the time."

Zoey realised he was playing a game of solitaire. "The rest of you have jobs, but no job for my poor old ass, nah! After being scratched, bitten, kicked and puked on you'd think they'd let me guard their sorry asses. " He laid down a six of hearts.

"I know. That's gotta suck. I've been so preoccupied with my task, I forgot to ask you about yours."

"Managed to see to _Louie _though, didn't ya?" Did he sound jealous, pissed off? Or was it her mind?

"That was different. I needed a word with him... and don't be such an ass." _If you can help it. _She moved her head to the side and sat up straight.

Zoey took a sip from her mug. "Where'd ya get them from?"

"Where'd ya think?" He retorted back. Francis jerked a thumb at where the new survivors once stood, the space now occupied with a mix of soldiers and medical or science personnel. They were all wearing lab coats. It was hard to tell the two kinds apart.

"They brought back tons of stuff. Some of it is cool." He sounded a little taken aback. The anger no longer present.

Zoey got up from the chair, seeing perhaps she should go act excited at the stuff the team brought back too.

Francis called to her before she could get to the group of growing interested people.

She turned back at him, seeing him still interested in his card game. "Just give him a few days, alright? Then you can both kiss and make up. Or come to blows, whatever the two of you need to do." Francis folded his tattooed arms as he spoke to the young female. He scratched his head, his fingers brushing through the barely-there hair as he wore a brutish expression nearly as hard as his leather waistcoat.

Zoey feigned a confused look but Francis just returned his interest to the 2D babes on the table.

"He'll be tired as hell and not up to dealing with your personal crap. It'll give you a while to think up what you're gonna say, too."

Francis looked up at her, throwing a smirk at the people surrounding the box, glad he got first pickings. "Don't look at me like that, everyone knows you've been not _yerself_. Upset or somethin' since he went away." He placed a blonde in a bikini onto one of the strips.

"How did you-"

Their eyes met over the coffee cups and hot babe playing cards.

"Darlin', I've been along side ya for somethin' short of a month. Can tell what you're feeling. Might take a while but I can always venture a guess." He finished, narrowing his hazel eyes.

"Wow, Francis. Didn't know you knew such a word." Louis smirked and insulted so blatantly even Zoey let out a laugh.

"Excuse me! You inferrin' I'm stupid or somethin'?" He fisted his hands on the table.

"Ooh, another biggie, Francis. Be careful not to tire yourself out." Louis continued. "And no, Francis. _I'm _suggesting. _You're _inferring."

Francis jutted his chin out in dismissal and pulled out a card from the pack.

Zoey then noticed the bundle that Louis was carrying. Her eyes went to the size of golf balls and had to stop herself from near enough salivating about what could be possible.

"They... ah, they bought back clothes?"

Louis looked down to what he had forgotten he was holding. "Yup. Go find yourself some presents before they're all picked over."

"Hey, Zoey?!" Francis creepily called to her.

She looked back to find him to find the man in question smiling at either himself or the card he was holding in his gloved hand. He turned to around to reveal a brunette in sultry underwear. "She looks like you!"

She took his word for it.

With a glare and a downing of her warm cocoa, Zoey made her way for the brought back goodies of Bill and the Army guys, muttering under her breath her thoughts on the playing card.

Zoey reached the crate of items. She immediately snatched up some clothes that looked to be her size – some jeans, t-shirts and bed wear. There was some pain medication, snack food and torches. Among other things and some other items that would've been taken by the personnel that swarmed over it like moths to a flame.

Taking a torch and a tub of pain meds, just in case the aching in her arm starts up again – though she'd rather it wouldn't – she made her way back to two of her team, Bill probably getting some shut-eye and Sam will join them soon as she'd done her job for the day. Looking back at the men at the table, who were seemed to be playing a competitive card game, she walked over to the pair knowing that the afternoon meal will be being served shortly. Afterwards, Zoey planned on telling Bill all that happened since his absence and how she felt regarding she temporary leave.

**Hope you liked!**

**Please review! *bribes with health kit shaped cookies***


	8. Apologies

**I don't own Left 4 Dead and/or it's characters. The beautiful, brilliant brainy peoples at Valve do.**

**Hope you enjoy! Happy reading and please review! :)**

**Thank you to those who have faved, followed & reviewed.**

**I'm still continuing due to lack of reviews – hope you like this next chap! **

**Rated T**

**Drama / Adventure / Friendship**

**Zoey & Bill**

**English**

**Alive **

**Chapter Eight**

Zoey's feet led her to Bill.

Her trainers not making a sound on the flooring. It had taken her all necessary courage not to push him to one side and give him what for right there in the main area. With waving hands, a horribly loud voice and some near-hyperventilating from the young student.

But common sense had won her mind, common sense and oddly enough, Francis' comforting words of support. _Who knew. _Hell, she even knocked on the door to Bill's quarters instead of just barging in.

He appeared close to soon after she knocked. The taken aback expression said everything, that and the rapid blinking and lack of cigarette in his wrinkled mouth.

She turned to head away. "You're sleeping, I'll come back later." Her voice was still cheerily young, despite the current _ongoing _situation.

"Ah, bullshit. I'm up now, I'm up, kid." The older man blinked again, he yawned and allowed the youngster access to his room. Easing the stiffness in his old bones, Bill collapsed his body on the military bed. Thankful for sleep and even the not quite up to scratch food on offer in the medical, science facility. Their new home. Their protectors, their security, even their guardian angels to some.

"I knew why you left." She blurted. It was followed by a lungful of air. "You did your duty, even though no one ordered you to. You did what came naturally – the people you were protecting are something close to safe in your eyes now, so you went out to help other people." Zoey scowled. "But I couldn't help but be worried. Sure, we're secure here. Sam's fun to talk to. Louis is brains more than brawn. And then, worse case scenario Francis would lead us to new safety if it wasn't, he's brawn alright." She linked her hands and fingers together and shrugged with then joined.

"Wait," He rubbed his eyes with a weathered, scared old hand. "You thought I abandoned you?" Bill narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you didn't take me with you, or stay here with me. Or perhaps yet, you could've talked to us each in turn before going away on such a freakin' dangerous mission." Close to yelling now, Zoey paced, hands on her hips.

"So, what you're saying is – I need to ask your permission?" Bill half gaped.

"No! All I'm saying is I wished you had come to me first..." The female sighed and crossed the room to the door.

"Zoe', no. Wait, I've got you something. Before all the stuff was picked over." Bill lifted his pillow up and got something from underneath it. He followed her and handed then to her while he looked her over, looked her in the eye. "Hope they're alright."

She looked down to what he'd placed in her open hands. "Wow, wasn't expecting that." Zoey gently smiled and thumbed the old, yet new stack of books. Ranging from mystery, romance and general fiction. "You raid a bookshop or library, old man?" Her smile grew.

"Nah, they were near the check out in the mall thing, store place and thought of a lady that might appreciate them."

"Oh. No, I do! Thank you, Bill. This is very nice of you." She kissed the war vet on the cheek and hugged him lightly.

"Aw, shucks." He laughed out a message of thanks and rubbed her shoulder. "You're welcome, kid."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about what I said." Zoey grimaced.

"Don't worry about it. Ya needed to, now no worries. Off to your own room, it's rude to keep the elderly waiting... even if you're keeping them from sleepin'" He smirked and ushered her to the corridor beyond his room. _It was good to be back. _

It was good to have him back, and even the workers looked light hearted as they went about their work passing her in their haste, excused one another as they passed each other in the endless blue corridors. The only way they were able to move around in the underground facility with confidence was the small directional signs on the walls, the different lighting – white, sensory lights for the civilian inhabited sectors and blue for the workers, security and everyone else in the base. Zoey headed back to her own room. Sam, most probably already fast on; tired from her day's duties and the excitement of the team back plus survivors.

"Keep you're eyes ahead, Missus." A calm and collected voice washed over her, immediately afterwards, she found herself following the unknown voice. "So the big man's back, I am glad. And I'm betting you are. If not more?" Louis appeared at her side.

Exhaling deeply, she looked over her friend. Grateful it was him who had spoken to her in her ear and not anyone else. "Absolutely. Where you off to, Louis?" She eyed him quizzically.

It earned an eyebrow raise and a curl of lip from the black man. "Work. Again." Louis nodded.

"Again with the working through the night? That, my friend, is not healthy." She smirked.

"Mm, I did it before all this. Will keep on doing it, to be quite honest, I like it." He nodded to himself again.

"Well I'm off to go and sleep, you know, like a normal person. You can walk the way with me then go about doing what you do best." A smile graced her lips at their friendly banter, truly honest as near to all was right with her world again.

"Sure, thing. I'm working in a new area this evening, excited!" The man beside her rubbed his hands together in glee and stretched them over his head as if to ready himself for his night's service.

"Cool, where?" Zoey eyed the door to her quarters as they rounded a corner that led onward to an elevator. "This is me, and please get some coffee before you start." She shook her head in dismissal.

"It's level 2 - just a bit up from this one and also, just a tad lower from them out there all one the surface. And yes, dearest one. I will." His voice raised an octave as he gave a slight roll of his eyes. It went very nearly unnoticed by his close friend. "Sweet dreams. If that's possible." He clasped his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly as he pulled her into a hug. "Glad you two have made up." Louis raised both brows and bid her goodnight before he made for the elevator.

Zoey watched him punch both directional buttons and wait for it's arrival. In seconds he was inside and waiting to ride it to an upper level, she closed her room's door in time to see the metal doors hide him from view. _Was her change in emotions that blatant? _The brunette shook her head as she went in search of peaceful sleep.

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**_

_**Thank you for reading! Praise, prodding and criticism - now if you dare! **_

**DCIPHOENIX**


	9. The Beginning

**I don't own Left 4 Dead and/or it's characters. The beautiful, brilliant brainy peoples at Valve do.**

**Hope you enjoy! Happy reading and please review! :)**

**Thank you to those who have faved, followed & reviewed.**

**I'm still continuing due to lack of reviews – hope you like this next chap! **

**Rated T**

**Drama / Adventure / Friendship**

**Zoey & Bill**

**English**

**Alive **

**Chapter Nine**

The whole world exploded. Well, not the world, just the ear splitting alarm jerking and scaring her awake. Throwing open the door from her quarters, finding that Sam had already left the room and probably going about her doctor's duties. Zoey ran out into the corridor, where the klaxon was screeching away in the hall. She breathed hard and took in the red upturned police lights, stuck high on the walls which glared and sucked the comforting air that the facility once oozed past every door. Worker, soldier and civilian all felt as ease in the base. Until now.

Zoey saw the elevator was out of order, an eye catching garish 'do not use' message in the space as to where the number for the corresponding floor where the elevator hung should be. A door a floor above her clunked to a close as she passed a corner, another room for someone, clearly no longer in there. Zoey tracked up the stairs, all the while the alarm played on. A whirring burst of sound that quietened then restated, droning an irritating soundtrack as she peeked around each bend in the staircase. Being constantly reminded of her lack of weapons and vulnerability if something green skinned and snarling came hurtling around the next corner.

Her green eyes met the back of a scientist looking person, carrying a clip-board and wearing a confused expression that could rival even hers. Before the stranger passed through one of the multitudes of doors on either level, Zoey touched her on the arm, making the older woman yelp. Even in the loud, sickening blaring klaxon still going on strong, she could make out a yell and curse from the scientist. Zoey frowned and saw the way red alarm lights made skin take on an eerie appearance. "You have any idea what's going on?!" She yelled at the equally baffled scientist directly beside her while gesturing to the nearest rotating light.

The white coat wearing fair-haired woman waved her hand over her ear to signal she didn't hear her properly, but pointed at the warning lights and moved her body and arms, with her hands bent also part outstretched to say in a way without words as to what was causing the alarm. Walkers. The undead. The infected.

Leaving the scientist to find her friends, Zoey left the scientist woman to make her way to wherever she felt the need to move to.

She sure as hell would want to see them as soon as possible, they might know as to what was happening. But where would they all be? Bill would sure as hell know – seeing that he was close to being bed buddies with a soldier on each outing since Zoey had been there. That and the fact the old man was right about most things zombie related. Francis could know, seeing as the guy always seemed to have something to say about anything and everything. Most of the time in a negative way. Then there's Louis the only guy in the facility who seems to be enjoying every moment of his fresh-air free life. The man about town, so to speak and the one who has a foot in the most important door.

She saw the latter approach her with a big mug of coffee, not quite sure what to do with himself and the strange event that seemed to be taking place. "Zoe! You know what's goin' on?" Francis bellowed over the loud klaxon, still on going.

"No! I don't know anything!" She shouted back as equally loud.

The bigger, burly man opened his arms out and nearly sloshed the coffee. "All I know is there's been a breach in the perimeter. Now everyone's running around like headless freaking chickens." He stood closer to her so they didn't have to yell so loudly.

"Where about in the perimeter?!" Her eyes grew wide as she replied, taking hedr voice down a notch.

"Uh, I saw Sam running around earlier. She said the gate at Level 2." Francis nodded in reply.

'_Oh, god! Louis!_' Zoey felt her blood run cold, her breath stilled and it seemed for a split second like the time did too. Swallowing hard, she looked around wildly. Trying to figure out a way to get to Level 2.

"Go on! Go on, damn it!" Louis yelled as a group of ashen faced undead sprawled their limbs dramatically. The fasted of which tried climbing the fence but was cleanly picked off with a few equally fast well-placed bullets. They tried climbing the fence which led to a supposed it was a balcony of some sorts that gave the military a place to go out, have a cigarette and survey the area for possible zombies.

A couple of soldiers accompanied Louis as he went about his work for the morning. _What a thing to wake up to! _Louis saw the wiring from the underground complex and the gate which he was now having to climb up slightly and fix. The coated wires had some loose strands and needed to be mended. Luckily, he had all the necessary equipment with him. A few strips of electrical tape and they would be able to high-tail it out of there. The soldiers then opened fire and tore through a couple of zombies with their silenced sub machine guns. Blood spurted through its chest, the bullet pierced the undead being's chest, destroying everything in its path. The sticky red liquid oozed down the torso and ran down the zombie's chin as he stumbled around trying to keep balance. It quickly eyed up the tasty meal dressed in a shirt and tie. Louis near enough ordered the army men to shoot and not hesitate before doing so on anything that looked like it was close to taking a chunk out of him.

"I think they followed the vehicle last night!" Louis yelled over his shoulder at his protectors. They waved the business end of their weapons around Louis' body. He opened the electrical box, restarted the circuit and just about plastered the wire in strong electrical tape. Tearing the final strip with his teeth, he straightened up.

About to move back, now with a up and running electrical charge running through the main gate. Which shocked anything with some serious volts if one of the infected outside the facility decided to climb the fence. "You think?" One of the soldiers yelled back. Louis was too busy trying to not get his face blown off to reply. After fixing the broken wire, he threw his hands over his head and taking one last look at the metal gate – the 6 foot barrier from them and the rabid zombies completely covered in chicken wire and intertwined electrical wires which fried zombies day and night.

Louis then ran, with his hands still covering the back of his head. Wind whipped around him as he ran, taking his breath and replacing it with ice. He breathed heavily and near enough tripped over his own feet before banging on the metal fire door.

Relieved was no way close enough to describing Louis' thoughts as he saw a cloud of grey smoke and a man who's beard was just about the same colour. He nodded his thanks and Bill opened the door a little further as he blew out a puff and slapped a hand on the slim black man's back in a reply of thanks and as a congratulations to fixing the problem.

Bill kept the fire door open as he looked around at the 'damage' that the infected had done. Nothing serious, just a snagged zombie who got caught in the wire underneath that tripped the alarm. The undead infected then began to shake and spark before all their eyes. The soldiers had blew away the guy from the fence as Louis got his butt into gear. "Alright, ladies. The threat has been dealt with, let's go!"

"Not yet, sir! Get back, we still need to rid the close radius of infected people." The nearest solider ordered.

"Ah, crap." Bill moaned, took his cigarette out of his mouth, throwing it into the enclosed space he then grabbed the man's gun. Getting an earful from the man in question, Bill jabbed the muzzle into a space in the chicken wire – he opened fire and mowed down the close radius of the undead, bloodied limbs flew through the air as bullets rippled and bounced of the ground after zipping through their bodies.

"The close radius has been eliminated, son." Bill handed the man back his gun and took in his look of astonishment.

"Now, let's damn well do something about that warning alarm. It'll draw more of 'em!" Louis grimaced then waved his arms around to beckon the people outside to get in the building as fast as possible. It was only a matter of time until they were all swarmed with sprinting infected. They weren't ready for another batch of screeching zombies. They certainly weren't ready for more then before.

_**Oooh! Something of a little cliff-hanger there! Hoped you liked this new chap! :D**_

_**DCIPHOENIX**_


	10. Happenings

**I don't own Left 4 Dead and/or it's characters. The beautiful, brilliant brainy peoples at Valve do. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading and please review! :)**

**Thank you to those who have faved, followed & reviewed. This is the beginning of the finale! :O**

**Rated T**

**Drama / Adventure / Friendship**

**Zoey & Bill**

**English**

**Alive **

**Chapter Ten**

"Well, thank god that's over." The cheery voice of Sam washed over Zoey's still ringing ears. Zoey squeezed her eyes tightly shut in emphasis of the tinnitus playing on inside her head. "I know, I can still damn well hear it." The brunette shook her head, her bangs falling into her eyes.

"How the hell do you think I feel?" Louis stared blankly into the space in front of him. He held his cup of untouched coffee in hands which if weren't tightly holding something would most surely be shaking all over the surface of the table. The 'magical' black liquid seemed to have lost his effect on the computer analyst. Either that or his little encounter with the infected earlier on in the day had taken away its abilities.

"I'm sorry, Louis. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She gave a sympathetic smile and turned to the collection of humans around a table in the main.

"Thanks, Zoe'." He replied, a dumb nod followed his reply.

"But..." Samantha continued, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck with a shaky hand. "Um, I think you were real brave today. Like James Bond brave or somethin'." She nervously finished, a small flutter in her stomach set her question of what possible emotions she should be feeling into the abyss.

"Well, the outer hull hasn't caved in just yet." Sam touched her arm to his, in a friendly nudge which earned a smile to creep its way onto his lips.

"It that Samantha Frost speak for saying thank you to me for risking my ass?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, well, I was trying to cheer you up." Sam blushed slightly and pulled his mug closer to herself and took a sip of the one constant in a world of change.

"Well, it worked. Thank you and you can have that." Louis nodded up at Sam's cheery expression. It seemed to make everything just a bit better, more colourful, more vibrant after facing something close to a near death with cold, grey expressionless walking corpses.

Sam cleared her throat.

"Wow, boy is this awkward." Zoey felt her eyes widen involuntarily as the words started flowing out of her mouth, which remained still after landing on the floor with a silent thud. "Um, c'mon guys. Let's leave them to it." She then ushered her friends out of main to go some place else, away from the IT analyst and his new muse.

"Before this, you." He looked Samantha straight in the eye and sat up, adding a few inches to his height. "I thought we were the only ones still alive." He frowned and stared intently at the lipstick mark she'd left on his mug. Simple symbolism. She was alive, plain and simple. With the heart beating and the synapses firing all tied together in one neat, intelligent red-headed package. One of which had a wicked sense of humour and a head shot – according to Zoey.

"I thought the same, honest." She breathed. The air-con, pumping artificial oxygen – or something infinitely close to it into the spacious metal bunker with the high, still ever convincing fake sky line view on the wall above the entrance still fooling the inhabitants of said metal bunked whirred with each passing moment. Made each of them passing second drag their sweet old time. Made the vast bunker all the more maze-like thanks to the terror still outdoors, beyond some simple steel fences and gates.

"Anyone else baffled by that or is it just me?" Zoey threw a face which even Francis doubled back on and looked her over.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." He nodded at her in agreement then gestured his shock and somewhat empathy at her words.

"What're we gonna do now? Our work today's been cancelled due to them moaning bastards deciding to pay us a little visit." Bill put in after fearing the 'kids' might cause trouble in their new home with themselves and/or with others.

"I have a deck of cards." Francis raked a hand down his bearded mouth before jutting out his chin in a sign of being deep in thought.

Zoey rolled her eyes at the taller and considerably wider biker though interjected. "You know how I feel about those and I have a room with a spare bed which is currently not getting used."

Bill looked at each of his 'kids' in turn before motioning with both of his hands. "Right, ladies. Let's have this day off. All we've done since we got here was work, work-"

"And get served crappy food." The biker added with a grimace, cutting the old man off.

Sure enough, the newly formed team of zombie fighters took a day off. Unknown, unaware of the horde. They knew of the terror the carnivorous beings installed so easily in humans and animals alike. Knew, too of the strength and speed but also of the stupidity of the creatures. Chuck Hall took a bite out of a freshly made sandwich, heard the all too familiar creek of his office chair as he pushed his burly weight into the back rest and crossed his ankles close to the monitor, flickering back and forth of live images taken of the outside perimeter and the runway and make shift garage. With the keyboard resting on his lap, the other half of his sandwich in grabbing distance, he saw the monitor change to a diagonal, black and white image of the gate to the runway zone of the science base. Soon after laying his eyes on what danced briefly before his eyes, Chuck's food was forgotten...

"Come on, Francis. Let the lady sleep." Bill grumpily told the only other male in the room soon as Sam opened the door and looked at each person in turn before making her way to her bed. Casting a glance at Zoey as she slipped off her shoes, Samantha paused to bid the men a fond farewell after the day from hell which both mentally and physically still rang in their heads. They both then left, silently.

"It's nice to get some peace and quiet after all that this morning, huh?" Sam whispered and moved her hands to free her hair of its band before slipping under the covers. Sure enough, like clockwork and as smooth a transition that could tack place in a blink of an eye – the lights switched off for the night.

"So, you and Louis, huh?" Zoey rolled over to her side and snuggled under the covers that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and had been draped over her. Raising an eyebrow as well as opening the eye underneath, Zoey aimed her sleepy vision at the darkness where her friend and room-mate was in.

"Me and Louis, what?" Sam pursed her lips and frowned, confused and somewhat concerned._ Had this so-called zombie apocalypse finally taken its toll? Not just on the world but also on the survivors who battled though it? _

"Nothing!" The brunette cocked her head at the doctor, as even in the darkness, the white was illuminated. Which made a crumpled outline of the person in the opposite bed. Her voice, hinted of something she didn't wish to share. Not just yet, anyway. Her features pulled into a cheeky expression which only the college girl knew existed.

The new family settled well into their first night's sleep as survivors of the base. Of course the earlier night, full of blaring sirens and the infected putting two and two together and finding out their next meal was going to be a metal wrapped banquet. Still using the candles and torches to find their way around the complex. Something as simple but as terrifying as a zombie apocalypse does strange things. Samantha mused to herself as she checked over the youngest of the new family.

A small brown haired and brown eyed child, no older than six was giving her trouble as she tried to check her over and take blood. There was a file of everyone on the base's computer records. Taken willing or unwillingly, there had to be a thorough check of each man, woman or animal that passed underneath and into the bowels of the city.

"I know, it's nasty. It's sharp and I bet you hate me." Samantha crouched in front of the little girl, placing the needle in a Petri dish away from worried eyes from the meantime. "But, you know what? I've had one too. But I didn't get a lollipop after mine." Sam tried her best child-coaxing voice on while the rest of the family stood in line to be checked over next.

"No..." The young child stuck out her bottom lip and swayed slightly on the medical chair. _"I don't hate you." _She whispered as Sam looked her over.

Seeing no obvious signs of injury and/or injection from the undead, Samantha patted her knees in a sign to get the youngster's attention and stood up, keeping the injection equipment at bay but hiding it with her hand away from the girl. "You know what, you look okay. I'm gonna put off your medical exam further. But, seeing as you're such a nice girl." Samantha reached into her lab coat pocket and gave her a lollipop. The youngster's eyes lit up and she smiled a sparkly butter-wouldn't-melt smile complete with missing teeth.

She ushered her out of the room and asked for the next patient to come on in. Just before closing the door and watching the little girl run up to her Mother, making her skin tone down to a 't', Samantha saw the backs of her new friends, a khaki jacked man stopped to talk to one of the guards. His expression was grim, even for him. He paused and furrowed his brow further, looked around after shaking his head and look on a whole new motivated demeanour. Something was definitely up. But, regardless, Samantha smiled, remembering the young girl, not half a hour before.

"Hey, excuse me, Doctor red-head? We gonna do this or what?" Her next patient insisted. Life continued.

"Of course." Sam replied. _I might even shove in to your ass... _She laughed inwardly.


End file.
